gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Puckleberry Team
So I was looking through the army pages and I saw there wasn't a Puckleberry team so here it is! They are the stereotypical relationship between the bad boy and the good girl but being with Rachel has proven that Puck does in fact have a soft side and she makes him want to be a better person.' '''Please' no offensive comments and no vandalism, this is a page for those who support Puckleberry.' They are the perfect match! Also this page was reset so I will need people to '''resign '''for me :) Also contact me if something goes wrong on the page, also please do not sign if you don't have an account it messes up our count. :D Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 20:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sign Here if you support Puckleberry! #Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 15:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #Peterfan #[[User: Immagleek18|'Yesterday...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'''all our troubles seemed so far away...]]. 23:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) They are the most awesome ''couple on the show. End of story. # 'How could you ship Finchel?![[User talk:Gleek170|'''The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?]] 22:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) # RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 09:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Team Puckleberry 4ever <3 # DazzlingGleek # I just wanna talk to you One hot jew to another 17:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # x3 JG 17:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Idobite 20:24, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # Where's Quinn?Probably down at the mall, looking for elastic waist pants. 20:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # I'll Be My Own Savior 22:34, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # NicoleeGleek # Youngestgleek9 # Sky Splits # Brittana21 Team Rules #You have to have an account to join if not your signature will be deleted. #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages. #Don't delete anything that isn't yours. #Respect other people's point of view. #Don't vandalize the page with harsh comments saying "it sucks", (certain couple) is endgame, etc. Team Royals 'Queen ' Xoxgleek410 the awesome Queen Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 15:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) 'King' Crabserz our amazing King I just wanna talk to you One hot jew to another 17:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Princesses #Youngestgleek9 01:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 17:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) #I'll Be My Own Savior 22:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Sky Splits Princes # Citizens #RandomnessAndPuckleberryAndSeddieAndImmaGleek 16:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Team Puckleberry 4ever <3 #Gleek170 How could you ship Finchel?![[User talk:Gleek170|'The question is, How could you not ship Finchel!?']] 22:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Immagleek18 [[User: Immagleek18|'Yesterday...']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'all our troubles seemed so far away...']]. 16:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) They are so awesome together! <3 #Star9999 In the uk we have this amazing thing Its called a tap. 13:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) 15:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Peasants (Kinda ship Puckleberry!) # Royal Notes - #You must ask or be asked to be in the princesses' area or the princes'(Contact either Xoxgleek410 (Queen) ,Star999, or Crabserz our King). #You don't have to ask to sign in citizen or peasants. Photos Tumblr lknjh8PPYF1qarqt3o1 500.gif tumblr_li8b7a1ODj1qe1u2co1_500.gif tumblr_lj9rsuEjOJ1qbht1so1_500.gif tumblr_ljtrdwIfBx1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lh9pbiermy1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lkjd9kVfNE1qeqtrfo1_500.jpg tumblr_lguftpFBOZ1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_lk6ow4YnWd1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lhcno4bW4X1qc0iqw.jpg tumblr_lkkj4yakj41qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lk89qqxy9q1qcpyddo1_500.png tumblr_ljmtq2EbTu1qcrhs1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lka7sky7uP1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lh9rij2VH91qc0iqw.jpg Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif tumblr_lg8jnr0K5x1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_li50fiQnAu1qc0iqw.gif tumblr_ljmemzbP5f1qf924co1_500.png tumblr_lk0qzgWyCB1qejlg8o1_r4_500.gif tumblrneedyouknow.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_lkqugaOd4B1qzkhoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lkofzdbtyc1qejlg8o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkn5wbpocW1qf924co1_500.gif tumblr_lk1qag5czn1qcrhs1o1_500.gif tumblr_lk699y0sWR1qc48bxo1_500.gif tumblr_lkp3clxqLe1qbcgj6o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkr4haYONk1qicfivo1_500.gif tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif glee puckleberry smash.jpg tumblr_lhw1q5FRo21qc0iqw.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106051-500-500.gif prhugclip1.gif Puckleberry-glee-21758882-500-500.png Puckleberry-glee-21758921-400-200.gif tumblr_lkqurm73lB1qcvoxdo1_500.png tumblr_ljf03fF2Lr1qacpnso1_500.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106394-487-257.gif Puckleberry-3-glee-21106238-500-700.gif tumblr_lb53u3q69b1qdbji9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lia23fBruT1qbht1so1_5002.jpg tumblr_ljktkb0WTK1qb3sf3o1_500.png tumblr_lk0pucJWy91qaw23vo1_500.gif tumblr_lk3lrdMZsn1qd165no1_500.png tumblr_lkjy5jYCsI1qcpxgzo1_r2_500.jpg tumblr_lknq8wBliB1qzjnpjo1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkqgn5xhil1qb0vm2o1_r1_500.png tumblr_lkrhy9sMKv1qzjnpjo1_500.gif tumblr_lkrr45wKkT1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lks4nafHkB1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lksif2oKyS1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lktd5ybRN61qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkto67ryVy1qfwrreo1_500.jpg tumblr_lktsw2HvsH1qgoxaao1_500.gif tumblr_lku15cuNPb1qzkhoqo1_500.png tumblr_lkul5k3WyI1qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkullo0uga1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkulnaV0VA1qfu0noo1_500.png tumblr_lkuy5s4wJE1qzel54o1_500.png tumblr_lkw8tpqqpV1qda680o1_500.gif tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwnt80eih1qeeq58o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkwd8zX9l61qjf4ueo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwp3z4LQz1qhgu3j.gif tumblr_lkwqwlgl2i1qhgvvy (1).gif tumblr_lkwxvafPzz1qarqt3o1_500.gif tumblr_lkx0e2GYzk1qbcr58.gif tumblr_lkx0h1IW8y1qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxgrqZaDr1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkxsxj2H631qgira5o1_500.gif tumblr_lkxvk3CGf51qj7czbo1_500.png tumblr_lkxykwz6hj1qec5vqo1_500.png tumblr_lky6ux0ASU1qh25c1o1_500.png tumblr_lkycixiycG1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkycpqOrtX1qc0uni.jpg tumblr_lkydxmAhWE1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyf76VIjm1qf4ddv.gif tumblr_lkyfw4UxRN1qiv8oco1_500.png tumblr_lkyguoCgRX1qfkkeno1_500.png tumblr_lkyij2csSJ1qbht1so1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkyjt0CuxA1qbd895o1_500.gif tumblr_lkymn8i7hL1qa7npyo1_500.png tumblr_lkynwrVE5x1qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkyxxkqon51qbm08zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyy6rCOVp1qevu04o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkyz0vm1YO1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1jXVtA1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz1s6uRf1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkyz18uZvQ1qg8vw2.jpg tumblr_lkzd7jq3df1qbm08zo1_500.gif tumblr_lkzk21PgW21qbd9h0o1_500.png tumblr_lkzp0iChiQ1qacpnso1_500.gif tumblr_lkzpxgtcef1qa0br6.gif tumblr_lkzr7pBKEj1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzrdnusSt1qd165no1_400.gif tumblr_lkzs9o3GP51qg73zoo1_500.jpg tumblr_lkzs15VUF01qez31no1_500.gif tumblr_lkzvppOQXA1qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwgwGOb51qizegs.gif tumblr_lkzwlcHQ8d1qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzwq6ahj61qhn58r.gif tumblr_lkzx3beVCp1qizegs.gif Category:Teams